Mi Guardián
by Pinkosita
Summary: UA. Yo misma fui cambiando. Ya no concebía mi vida sin él, su sola presencia se había convertido en mi adicción y sólo quería estar a su lado, donde el mundo era diferente y la vida más fantástica e increíble podía ser real.


Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Mi Guardián**

Capítulo 1

Esa mañana me levanté como de costumbre, no imaginaba que a partir de ese día toda mi vida cambiaría totalmente. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que me resulta casi imposible de creer. ¿Es real que todo haya cambiado tanto desde el simple momento en que lo vi por primera vez?

Estábamos en la segunda semana del mes de Julio y el verano se encontraba en su pleno esplendor. Me encanta el verano, es como si las calles se alegraran de repente y la atmósfera gris que casi siempre tiene Nerima por fin desapareciera. Esa mañana me desperté con los rayos solares sobre mi rostro, me desperté contenta, feliz.

Salté de la cama y me arreglé para salir a la escuela. Era viernes y por fin después de las clases podría pasármela entrenando en el Dojo hasta tarde. Las artes marciales, en ese entonces, eran mi vida.

- Buenos días - saludé a mi familia mientras que empezaba a desayunar

- Buenos días Akane - me saludó mi siempre dulce hermana Kasumi

Terminamos de desayunar y Nabiki y yo salimos juntas rumbo a la escuela, cuando salimos de casa noté un auto negro estacionado en la casa del frente.

- Qué extraño, ¿Crees que el señor Saotome se haya comprado un auto? -

- No lo creo - le respondí - Tal vez ha venido alguien a visitarlo -

Seguimos caminando y volví a hablar - Es triste lo que pasó entre el tío Genma y papá -

Nabiki me miró seria - No le sigas llamando así, ese señor le hizo mucho daño -

- Sí, tienes razón lo siento -

- Pero sí, es triste. No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de traicionarlo -

La miré sorprendida - ¿Traicionarlo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó? Papá nunca ha querido contarme nada -

Nabiki me sonrió - Akane, para papá tú sigues siendo su hijita pequeña y te tiene en una urna de cristal - Su expresión se endureció, como si tuviera mucha angustia y cólera contenida - Genma Saotome lo traicionó de una manera en la que ningún artista marcial se atrevería a hacer -

El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio. Yo aún seguía pensando en sus palabras. Desde que mamá murió, papá había cambiado bastante. Si antes lo percibía como un hombre frío y distante, después de que mamá se fue se había convertido en todo lo contrario. Estaba pendiente de nosotras tres en todo momento, había incluso descuidado un poco el Dojo y su principal preocupación era que nosotras estemos felices. Era como si después de quedarnos sin ella se hubiera propuesto dedicarse a nosotras por completo. A veces me daba tanta pena, yo adoro a mi padre y sabía del gran amor que tenía por nuestra escuela de artes marciales - de él heredé mi gran interés en ellas - y pensar que las estaba dejando de lado por nosotras. Por convertirse en nuestro padre y madre a la vez.

Llegamos a la preparatoria y Nabiki y yo nos separamos en la puerta. Ella es un año mayor que yo, ella estaba en segundo y yo en primero.

- ¡Akane! - Escuché y al voltear me encontré con Ryoga, mi mejor amigo, incluso hasta ahora.

- Buenos días - le dije - ¿ya llego el profesor? -

- No, no aún es temprano. Vamos al salón, ya llegaron tus amigas también - Ryoga y yo nos conocemos desde que prácticamente tengo uso de razón.

- Akane, Ryoga qué bueno que llegaron ¿ya se enteraron? - nos sentamos en nuestros puestos de siempre

- ¿Enterarnos de qué? -

Sakura se acercó y habló en voz baja - Hay una chica nueva en el salón, está sentada en la esquina, casi no habla con nadie ¿qué rara verdad? -

Volteé a verla y ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro. - Sakura porque sea callada no quiere decir que sea rara - dije en voz baja también

- Pues a mí me parece muy bonita - habló Hiroshi que se había acercado al grupo

- Hiroshi se supone que tú y yo salimos así que no digas esas cosas - Sakura le respondió y Ryoga y yo nos miramos resignados al pleito que comenzaría entre esos dos.

Minutos después y felizmente antes de que Hiroshi y Sakura empezaran con sus escenas apareció el profesor y presentó formalmente a la muchacha nueva. Su nombre era Ukyo Kuonji y había llegado ese mismo día a Nerima. Después de clases Sakura y yo nos quedamos conversando cerca de la entrada de la escuela, en ese momento fue que hablé por primera vez con Ukyo.

- Entonces quedamos así, mañana vamos al centro comercial tu por tu libro y yo por ese vestido increíble que vi la otra vez - hablaba Sakura emocionada

Sonreí - Sí, nos encontramos en tu casa para tomar juntas el autobús -

- Mira, mira ahí va Ukyo. ¿Te diste cuenta de que no habló con nadie en todo el día? Te dije que era rara -

- ¿La has estado viendo todo el día? - le pregunté sorprendida

Sakura pareció no importarle mi pregunta - Y ahí va Hiroshi, seguro viene a buscarme. ¿Qué? Se está acercando a Ukyo, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Ahora me va a escuchar, ven vamos - me jaló hasta ellos

- Sakura cálmate están hablando, nada más - le dije

Pero mi amiga ya empezaba a transformarse - ¡Hiiiirooooshiiiiii! -

El aludido volteó asustado - ¡Chicas! - volteó hacia Ukyo - Mira Ukyo, ellas son Sakura y Akane -

Ukyo nos miró y sonrió - Hola -

Sakura la miraba con furia - Cómo te atreves Hiroshi -

Yo me interpuse entre ella y Ukyo y le extendí mi mano - Bienvenida Ukyo, yo soy Akane Tendo -

Ukyo me miró consternada - Tendo… - dijo, miro mi mano extendida y dio dos pasos hacia atrás - ¿Tu perteneces a la escuela de artes marciales Tendo? -

Sakura en plena actitud celosa me apartó y le habló de frente. - No sólo pertenece a la escuela de artes marciales, su padre es Soun Tendo -

Hiroshi sonreía nerviosamente - Bueno sí, Akane pertenece a la escuela Tendo y Ukyo pertenece a la escuela Saotome. ¿Ahora podemos continuar conversando mañana? -

Sakura saltó - Así que pretendes seguirle hablando mañana qué te crees Hiroshi….- yo escuchaba sus insultos a lo lejos. Ahora entendía por qué Ukyo me miraba así, no podía creer que ella estuviera en la escuela Saotome. Es más, era la primera persona que conocía que seguía la línea del señor Genma.

- ¿Entonces conoces a Genma Saotome? -

Ukyo sonrió desafiante - Sí, Tendo. Genma es mi mentor y protector. Y como tú y yo sabemos nuestras escuelas son enemigas - se separó unos pasos más atrás y se acomodó suavemente en una posición de ataque. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el campus empezaban a vernos con interés

- Akane - Apareció Ryoga - ¿Sucede algo? -

- Ukyo, pertenece a la escuela Saotome de combate libre - hablé mecánicamente.

Ryoga la miró perplejo - ¿Eres hija de Genma? -

Ukyo apretó los puños - No, soy aprendiz de su escuela y desde hoy vivo con él. Frente a ti, Tendo - volvió a mirarme - Ya basta de platica, nuestras escuelas son enemigas y como entenderás prácticamente tu y yo somos rivales -

Mi expresión se tornó seria y entendí que ella buscaba un encuentro en ese mismo lugar - Claro que lo entiendo y no tengo ningún problema en enfrentarte -

Ukyo sonrió nuevamente - Quiero conocer tus habilidades, Tendo, veremos si puedes vencerme -

Ryoga se interpuso entre nosotras - Ukyo, yo también pertenezco a la escuela Tendo, enfréntate a mi -

- ¡Ryoga! - grité ofendida

Ukyo rió - Así que necesitas que tu novio pelee por ti - la rabia me ardía dentro del pecho

Hablé decidida apartando a Ryoga - Yo soy una artista marcial y yo peleo sola mis batallas - me puse en posición de combate

Ryoga me miró suplicante - Akane… -

Ukyo empezó a retroceder lentamente, yo empecé a mirar y a estudiar sus movimientos y velocidad. De por sí sentía su aura firme y fuerte, caminé hacia el costado sin dejar de mirarla. Ryoga no se volvió a meter.

- ¡Ukyoo! - un grito nos devolvió a la realidad. Ambas volteamos y en la entrada de la escuela estaba un muchacho con los brazos cruzados. Ukyo lo miró y sonrió ampliamente, ¿sería su novio? ¿Hermano? ¿Amigo? El muchacho levantó sus lentes oscuros y me miró fijamente. - Mi padre me envió a recogerte - habló sin dejar de mirarme. Ukyo volteó hacia mí

- Tendremos que dejar el encuentro para otra oportunidad, Tendo. Estate preparada - dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el extraño

- ¡Siempre lo estoy! - grité y los miré mientras que ambos se subían a un auto negro que estaba estacionado en la acera. El mismo auto que vi en la puerta de la casa Saotome por la mañana. El auto arrancó.

- Me alegra que no hayan peleado, Akane, no podría soportar que te lastime -

- ¡Ryoga! - lo miré molesta, herida en mi orgullo de artista - No te vuelvas a meter en mis peleas, ¿me entiendes? - él me toco el hombro y yo zafé grosera - Adiós, nos vemos después - Salí corriendo de la escuela rumbo a mi casa. Me dolía que me tratara así, él sabía cuanto me importaba su opinión y sin embargo, me trataba como si yo no fuera fuerte. Como si cualquiera pudiera ganarme.

Llegué a casa agitada, me encontré a Kasumi en la cocina preparando la cena.

- Kasumi, ¿dónde está papá? - hablé con mi voz entrecortada

Kasumi volteó a verme con preocupación - En el jardín de atrás, Akane ¿por qué estás así? Te pasa algo -

Negué con la cabeza - Sólo tengo que hablar con él - salí de la cocina y fui hasta el jardín.

- Papá -

Él volteo a verme - Akane, ¿cómo estás? - me sonrió

- Papá - seguía agitada, maldición

Se paró preocupado - Akane, hija ¿qué tienes? ¿Sucedió algo en la escuela? - Se me acerco hasta poner sus manos en mis hombros

Negué con la cabeza varias veces - Hay una chica nueva en el salón - mi respiración volvía a la normalidad - Dice que pertenece a la escuela de combate libre Saotome, papá, dice que Genma Saotome es su mentor y que ahora vive en su casa - le expliqué

Papá me dejó de mirar y se volteó - No sabía que tenía una aprendiz - habló despacio

- Sí y me enfrentó en la escuela desde el momento en que le dije mi apellido y..-

- ¡¿Te enfrentó? - Me cortó y volteó a verme de golpe - ¿Peleaste con ella? -

- No, pero iba a hacerlo hasta que..-

- ¡¿Cómo dices? ¿Ibas a hacerlo? - me volvió a cortar - No, Akane tu no puedes acercarte a esa Ukyo -

Me puse furiosa, una vez más nadie creía en mi y mi fortaleza - ¡Si me desafía, por supuesto que voy a pelear! ¡Yo soy una artista marcial, y nosotros no huimos de los combates! - hablé fuerte y decidida

- No Akane, tú me escuchas a mí - Me miró molesto - ¡Tú, no te vuelves a acercar a esa chica ¿me entiendes? Y si ella intenta pelear contigo de nuevo, me dices a mí o a Ryoga! -

- Y ¿qué pasa si viene a desafiarnos aquí al Dojo? Tu hace mucho que no entrenas - Seguía molesta, como podía dudar de mi que soy su hija.

- ¡Pues entonces se encargará Ryoga! -

Sentí una furia increíble y en el estómago un nudo de cólera - ¡YO soy tu heredera, yo soy Tendo, no Ryoga y si viene alguien a desafiarnos YO defenderé nuestro Dojo y nuestro apellido! - las lágrimas ya empezaban a formare en mis ojos

Papá se suavizó al verme llorar - Hija - Se me acercó - Para mí tus hermanas y tú son lo más importante, nunca las arriesgaría a ninguna a que alguien las lastime -

Él no confiaba en mí, lloré - ¡Yo soy fuerte! Nadie me hará daño -

Papá perdió la paciencia - ¡Escuchame bien! Esto lo hago por tu bien, desde ahora estás prohibida de acercarte a Ukyo y a cualquier otro aprendiz que tenga Genma -

- ¡No es justo! -

- No es justo, pero es lo que yo digo - finalizó

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, cómo podían hacerme esto. Nadie creía en mí. Toda mi vida había sentido que las artes marciales era en lo único que destacaba y en lo que realmente era buena. Me apasionaban y ahora entendía que ni mi padre, ni mi mejor amigo, talvez ni mis hermanas, creían que mi nivel era suficientemente bueno. Me encerré en mi habitación y lloré durante un buen rato. No quise hablar ni con Nabiki ni con Ryoga que fue a buscarme. Tampoco bajé a la sala cuando Kasumi me llamó a cenar. Me sentía pésima, triste y menospreciada. Poco a poco me fui calmando y me quedé en mi cama viendo el techo, pensando en todo lo que papá había dicho y que me había hecho sentir tan mal. Si mi madre estuviera viva, talvez todo habría sido diferente, suspiré al recordarla a ella y a la falta que me hacía. Me senté frente al escritorio aún ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando empecé a detectar una presencia cercana, una energía muy fuerte a mí alrededor.

Con cuidado miré en las esquinas de mi habitación y nada, volteé hacia la puerta y nada. Finalmente abrí la ventana de mi habitación y me asomé. En la casa Saotome, sobre el tejado se encontraba parado el mismo muchacho que fue a buscar a Ukyo esta tarde, me miraba a pesar de los metros de distancia que nos separaban. Estaba cruzado de brazos nuevamente y con la misma expresión con la que lo vi en la escuela. Neutral. No demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Un escalofrío recorrió mis hombros y me abracé automáticamente sin dejar de verlo. Él se volteó y caminó perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

Hola! esta es una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando. Quise empezar con un capítulo corto y simple para acomodar a los personajes. Como se habrán dado cuenta hay una rivalidad entre ambas familias bastante latente. Pero no, no intentaré en absoluto plasmar un Romeo y Julieta, digamos que la rivalidad entre familias es un factor secundario. Lo principal es la relación Akane/Ranma que irán leyendo poco a poco. Una historia romántica en todo su esplendor jajaja PERO bastante realista. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero me sigan acompañando y me dejen sus comentarios :)

p i n k o *


End file.
